shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asteria
Asteria ''(アスターイア, Asutaaia), also known as , '''The Dark Sorcerer '(暗いの魔術師, Kurai no Majutsu-shi), is the Main, and Final Antagonist of One Tomorrow, and the captain of The Sorcery Pirates. Not only this, however Asteria os the founder, and leader of the Eclipse Legion, an army which serves under The Sorcery Pirates . Not only this, but she also pulled the strings behind the Syndicate, an organization lead by Orion. Asteria's infamy does not stop there, for she is also widely regarded as Hecate(ヘカテ, Hekate) in the . Asteria currently holds the desire to abolish the current system, by destroying the , as well as finding and claiming the highly illusive, , and becoming the Pirate Queen. Asteria made her first appearance during the end of the Syndicate Saga, appearing during Orion's battle with Hiro Xanthe. At this time, Asteria simply watches the battle unfold, and the aftermath, finally commenting after the battle that Hiro Xanthe may be a threat. She then appears again during the Glaze Peninsula Arc, once again spectating Hiro's actions in defeating her "Corrupt Faction". She then appears again during the Swordsman Island Arc, this time declaring Hiro as a threat to her goal due to his actions during the Syndicate Saga and the Glaze Peninsula Arc. The two then engage in combat, however Hiro is quickly overpowered by the vicious female, only for the battle to be interrupted by Wakashu Hana and Leonardo. Leaving one last message to the crew, Asteria departs, returning to her own crew. This is her final appearance until after the Timeskip, where she has become even more of a threat than before, having become much stronger, as well as having accumulated more forces. From here on out, she makes periodical appearances, acting as the Final Antagonist of the story. Asteria has committed numerous crimes as her time as a pirate, which ultimately gained her a bounty of -----. Furthermore, Asteria has demonstrated usage of a Logia-class Devil Fruit, the Juyo Juyo no Mi, or "Weak Weak Fruit", as it is known in English. The Jaku Jaku no Mi is a powerful Devil Fruit which allows her to produce, manipulate, and materialize gravitons, granting her a powerful variety of abilities and techniques which add her in her goals, as well as making her an even more formidable foe, and powerful fighter as a whole. Appearance Asteria takes the appearance of a young woman with short, blonde hair, which is fashioned in a more "unkept" manner, as well as and beautiful brown eyes. Like most One Piece women, she displays curvaceous and voluptuous figure, all of the while having her Crew's Emblem on the side of her shin. Upon her right arm however, sits numerous scars, obtained in the past by unknown means. Her attire is quite basic, consisting of a dark red bandeau, with a white, flowery lining. The lower half is made up black and white pin-striped pants, and red sandals. Tied around her waist, Asteria wears a dark red jacket with golden trimming. Along the entire wrists of the aforementioned jacket are numerous rhinestones, signifying wealth of sorts. Upon her left forearm, she wears her signature weapon at all times, which is ultimately a band that's ornamented by a wing-like motif on the side, which acts as a weapon in itself. Upon her right arm, she dons a large, golden gauntlet which covers the entire arm. To finish off her attire, around her neck, Asteria wears a dickey which is of the same colorscheme as the badeau, however the dickey has a golden trim around the edges. Personality Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: Jaku Jaku no Mi '''Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Navigation Category:The Sorcery Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Female Category:New World Characters Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Devil Fruit User